The invention relates, in general, to munitions, and, in particular, to projectiles that may be launched from tubes having smooth bores.
Artillery weapons may fire spin-stabilized projectiles. The projectiles may be launched from rifled tubes, which impart high spin rates to the projectiles. These types of projectiles maintain a stable flight because of their high spin rate, which keeps them gyroscopically stable. These projectiles may not be fired from a smooth bore tube because they lack stabilizing surfaces for static stability.
The precision of mortar and artillery projectiles may be greatly improved by retrofitting the projectiles with guidance kits. These guidance kits, however, may not extend the range of the projectiles. Most of the guidance kits may shorten the maximum possible range, because of a heavier launch weight and increased aerodynamic drag. A need exists for a method of adapting a standard artillery projectile (normally spin-stabilized) for firing from a smooth bore tube, such as a mortar tube, while meeting the requirements of precision and extended range.